


Mockingbird

by bearbelly



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearbelly/pseuds/bearbelly
Summary: *卜岳*洋岳





	Mockingbird

岳明辉从T3的贵宾休息室里抬眼望出落地玻璃窗，大片云翳正从眼前的小爿天空中匆忙飘过。阴影抚上他肩头，又头也不回地离开。他伸长了腿发了会儿呆，余光不可避免地看见斜对面的女人举着手机装作不经意地拍他，他干脆转头冲对方微笑了一下。那女士西装外套配着短发，很干练的样子；见他发现，叹口气破罐破摔地坐近了点：“不好意思啊老岳，我以前是万能人。”

岳明辉眯着眼睛点头：“猜到了猜到了。”

“你们转幕后的我也有在follow哦，你给小弟写的那几首歌我都经常听。我很喜欢《再见》。”

岳明辉挠后脖颈：“谢谢谢谢。”

那首歌写在他和坤音解约之后不久。其时他和其他几人都在冷战，只有李振洋会断断续续在微信上和他聊上两句，问问他的近况。他整夜失眠，爬起来叼着烟抓耳挠腮地在纸上乱涂又扔掉，隔天跑去垃圾桶里翻出纸团，展开对着上面的字迹发呆：「我无法背叛自己。你恨我要逃，我承诺过一切都会好，时间是一切的解药可时间那么难熬。在你原谅我以前，再见，再见。」那几句词后来被改了改，换了个情歌的调子放进了小弟的solo专辑里。

前粉丝很认真地看着他。他觉得自己被活活看穿，目光在他脸颊上灼出两个小洞。他已经预料到了她心中盘旋已久的问题：既然这么不舍，为什么？后不后悔？

可她最后只轻飘飘地问：“这是要去度假吗？”

他很难受。和她有一搭没一搭地聊了二十分钟，目送对方去登机之后，他又失去了一个告解的机会。

SNS上卜凡的小助理发了一排尖叫的表情，配上一张卜凡不经意地瞥向镜头的照片，他刷到就忍不住笑了，点开照片伸出大拇指蹭了蹭屏幕，好像这样就能摸得到人似的。收回手指之后他反而愣住了。想起挺久以前，他们都还很年轻，年轻到无所畏惧，不计后果地把自己的一切都摊在镜头面前。有一次接受采访，洋洋正在回答什么问题，小弟在边上笑得颠三倒四，他侧头看着他们，突然感觉到有指节拂过自己的鬓角。余光看见凡子抬起手又放下，他心虚地没有转头。

突然有点呼吸困难。他给李振洋发去一条微信：“哪儿呢？”

过了几分钟，李振洋回了一句：“你曼谷大洋哥跟曼谷工作呢”。

他起身溜达出了贵宾室，去最近的柜台买了张飞曼谷的机票，就这么放弃了自己阳光海滩的度假计划，千里寻李振洋去了。

岳明辉拖着行李箱出现在了李振洋的外景片场。听到“洋哥罩我”的时候李振洋满脸写着“难以置信你这么不要脸”，在身边坤音工作人员的围观下给他找了椅子和阳伞，低声说了句“老岳你别给我搞事”，就转头重新投入了工作中。

李振洋现在是坤音的Creative Director。这头衔听起来挺玄乎，其实就是跟音乐公司和影视公司协调合作，管管小朋友们人设造型的大概方向，在各个环节参与策划监督。以前满嘴跑火车的睡神李振洋在每个镜头拍完之后和导演凑在一起研究，用他那把懒洋洋的嗓子慢悠悠地分析每个人需要改进的地方，一针见血，BC221的小鸡仔们围成一圈用崇拜的眼神望着他。

岳明辉在边上津津有味地观察过一轮，就跑去旁边便利店买了半打啤酒，挂上耳机打游戏去了。喝了四五瓶，杀到手机加移动电源齐齐没电，李振洋才拨开人群一屁股坐在他边上：“老岳你干嘛来了？”

“来玩儿嘛。”岳明辉笑出小虎牙，低了低头又抬起来：“本来准备去普吉的，结果在机场撞见咱们的粉丝，有点儿崩溃。”

李振洋白眼快要翻到后脑勺：“你这个酒味儿。”

“嘿你人模狗样儿的嫌弃起我来了。”岳明辉举起最后一瓶啤酒：“来洋洋咱们划拳，输的人把这瓶儿吹了。”

“别闹，我这儿工作呢。”李振洋讲话带了点鼻音。

“还不收工？”

“早着。”他站起来，“我去放个水。老岳你来吗？”

李振洋用吊梢眼斜瞟他。岳明辉愣了一下。不知道是不是酒精作用，他有点魔怔地站起来跟了上去。

他倚在洗手台边看李振洋慢悠悠双手搓着泡沫。洗手间惨白灯光下李振洋的黑眼圈越发浓重，年轻时就嶙峋的脸上添了些无伤大雅的纹路。李振洋偏过头瞥他，他靠近了点，手抚上对方的侧脸，嘴唇也贴了上去。他们挺久没有接吻了，可彼此的气息还是熟悉的。李振洋用了一点很淡的古龙，涂在侧颈的位置，一如既往的风骚。他脑子里有点混沌，任凭李振洋把他搡进了旁边的隔间里，手隔着裤子摸他；两个人都有点喘，一切仿佛都在脱轨，又好像是意料之中。李振洋往手心吐了口唾沫，手伸进内裤里的同时舌尖也伸进了他的耳廓。他仰头刚要呻吟，被一把捂住嘴巴——有人进来了。

那人进门解皮带脱裤子放水一气呵成，这边李振洋手上也不停，指尖不停掠过他的顶端。他脑子不清楚可不肯认输，也伸舌头舔李振洋的手心。热气从身体各处尖叫着撞出来，李振洋的手还在使坏，岳明辉有点难耐又有点想笑，直到外面那人离开，他挣开李振洋的手一把将他按在隔板上，脱下裤子含住了他半软不硬的东西。岳明辉抬了抬眼。李振洋也低头看他，额发垂在眉间，半遮住眼睛，好像一只慵懒的豹猫。

他突然有些战栗。一股电流从脊骨直冲上来，让他头皮发麻。他手口并用一起卖力，很快让对方射在了嘴里，李振洋礼尚往来，也帮他口了一回。

两个贤者从隔间里出来，漱完口撑在洗手台上一起恍惚。久久，李振洋才骂了一句：“你这个老岳真不是个东西。”说完摆摆手回去工作了。

岳明辉摸着挂在脖子上的白金戒圈苦笑。洋洋骂得太轻了。他想，有个词更准确，懦夫。他岳明辉在感情里是个懦夫。

 

岳明辉叫了辆出租，准备回李振洋的酒店睡会儿。李振洋和泰国司机驴唇不对马嘴地比划了半天，还是岳明辉一个电话打到酒店前台，让前台和司机讲清楚了。他微醺地靠在后座上，脑子里全是带着啤酒花的泡泡，泡泡里装着前几天卜凡和他讲起的那个梦。梦开始的很无厘头，卜凡夸张地比划，我坐在一个房间里吃西瓜，你知道吗，房间里全是西瓜，堆得跟山一样，我不知道为啥，就坐在西瓜山上，就想把西瓜吃完。怎么吃都吃不完你知道吗。

他的样子好像一只手舞足蹈的虎皮大鹦鹉。岳明辉笑得直打滚，然后呢？

卜凡皱着鼻子：然后你进来了，跟我一起吃。

那咱们吃完了吗？

没有。你吃了一会儿说没办法了，就走了。

我这么没良心啊？

卜凡表情有点呆滞：你开了辆推土机回来，把西瓜房推平了。

两个人一起愣住。

老岳你这个人有点自毁倾向的。卜凡捏着他的手指轻声说。

凡子太了解我了。岳明辉晕乎乎地想，我现在他妈的又快要把自己的生活推平了。

他上次把生活推平就是和坤音解约。这事儿并不是来得毫无预兆。他爱表演，爱舞台，爱聚光灯下的感觉是真的，可是他也爱自由。比起国产小僵尸，他知道自己更害怕失去自我。在当时那个特殊的时间点周围的一切都变成了一个笼子，困住他沉进水底，情绪像黑雾一样从铁栅栏里渗出来，全部折射成了愤怒。

好了，我现在可以做一个更好的rapper和rocker了。他想。

他把情绪写进了歌里，得到了暂时的纾解。后来这个渠道也被封住了。秦女士亲自拿着他的歌来，让他删掉两句词，「再干净不过是个水晶化粪池儿/有种把长生不老也写进宪法」。他嬉皮笑脸地说，秦姐，你是我亲姐，咱这么subtle的影射就别改了。

你不是最怕让工作人员为难吗？秦女士一字一顿，这歌真发出去了，你说除了你自己还有谁要负责？

他不说话了。

专辑还是要配合着做完，宣传也要跑。一年一年时光过去，当年举着手幅灯牌追他们的少女眼看着渐渐成熟，又有新的少女们为他们尖叫。一个老粉开始把幼儿园虐童事件转到他首页，而他还在被催着放自拍福利，似乎这个世界只有他没有前进。

岳明辉一直是个all in的人。当初相信的时候倾尽一切相信，如今不信了，什么舞台，欢呼，万人簇拥，都是假的。

他平时和卜凡更亲近，可李振洋一直排在他互助协会名单上的头一位。某个晚上在新加坡，他们盘腿坐在酒店顶层的泳池边，身下星盘一般的城市灯火好像要燃烧起来；闷了半罐啤酒他跟李振洋说，跑完这轮宣传我就要走了。

李振洋起先很震惊，但很快就理解了。挺严肃地问他准备去干什么。

他笑了笑，我也不知道。把酒瓶子捏扁了远远扔进垃圾桶，他叹口气：一直都是这狗日的生活选择我。

卜凡最后是从经纪人那儿知道他解约的消息。他无法和卜凡开口，无法忍受卜凡用狗狗眼看着他，问他老岳，真的有这么严重吗？

他怕被卜凡一问，连自己都开始怀疑自己。

解约风波闹得最凶的几天，凡子还在剧组里拍戏，他打飞的出国逃避去了。在海滩上捂着眼睛打开SNS，从指头缝里看，就看见卜凡在剧组宣传被问起此事当众黑脸的消息。他心想完了。

可又有一个声音在心里说，你早就知道这样对凡子是多大的伤害。你明明知道，岳明辉。你伤害别人成全自己，真是一个顶天立地的懦夫。

后来先和他恢复双边外交关系的是小弟，契机是小弟的生日。他凌晨发了一条生日快乐，小弟秒回，鹅子的生日是妈妈的祭日，哦不，受难日。又讽刺他，哟，老岳你咋还活着呐？

他赶紧就坡下驴，跪地道歉，连发三个红包。

小弟说我听我洋哥都说了。岳叔，你难受不能硬撑着，但是我凡哥心里恐怕还没过去这坎儿呢，你红包省着点发吧。

岳明辉点起烟发愁，凡子的生日怎么那么远呐。

失眠了好多天之后，他在又一个失眠的夜里找李振洋借了公司门卡，准备回去收拾收拾东西。走得仓促，落下不少。个性黏糊的人对待物品也黏糊，总觉得什么都不能落下，都有纪念意义。这几年公司规模很是变大了些，他们几个的旧东西被塞在边边角角里，他翻箱倒柜地搜罗，居然翻出一张老照片，凡子的妈妈抱着一岁的小凡子，上面印着little monster。岳明辉把照片偏过来了一点，就着月光看得出神，没注意一团巨大而阴沉的黑雾从走廊那边飘过来。

卜凡开口说：我他妈还以为公司进贼了。

岳明辉吓了一大跳，站起来头撞到柜角，手里的照片掉在地上。他给撞得脑子发懵，心虚腿软，率先认错：凡子，哥哥错了。我这事儿吧……怎么着都该先知会你们几个一声。我错了，伤了你们的心……

除了道歉他也说不出别的什么话了。两个人僵持了一会儿，卜凡的头毛还根根直立，紧绷的肩膀却渐渐放松下来。

卜凡大步上前抱住了他。

小四岁的弟弟把他的脸按进自己肩窝里恨铁不成钢，你错，你错哪了？你做自己的决定，哪错了？老岳，你对别人太温柔了，对自己也温柔一点成吗。

时钟静默之间他可以听到卜凡的心跳声，感受到他身上源源不断的热意，一直到发现眼泪流进对方衣领，他才意识到这几年来他对自己积攒了多大的压力和失望，多少下意识逃避的无奈和痛苦。他希望成为一个艺人、音乐人，可也许是时运不济，也许是能力不够，现实是他一直是个偶像。卜凡把这些全都看在眼里。他们太熟悉彼此了，熟悉到他忽略了有多少目光曾经缱绻地停留在自己身上。

卜凡捧住他的脸，自己鼻头也红了。老岳你哭啥。你有文化有背景的队长，你不是从来不哭吗？

岳明辉忍不住笑着冒了个鼻涕泡。卜凡也笑了，噙着一点儿笑意和泪痕吻了过来。

 

 

第二天起床，岳明辉可算明白了什么叫酒不醉人人自醉。他一把年纪三十多岁，从来没有喝半打啤酒就这么头痛欲裂过。更衰的是李振洋顶着一头没睡醒的乱毛儿从洗手间里探出头通知他，今天曼谷他大洋哥休假一日自助游，强行征用他做翻译。岳明辉嘟哝：“会点儿英语招谁惹谁了我。”

“你好好珍惜着你过气明星的身份，啊，还有你大洋哥陪游，有什么不满足的。”李振洋振振有词。

“当翻译有没有工资呐。”

“做梦吧你。”

两个人你推我搡，磨磨唧唧，快到饭点儿才出门。先不可免俗地去了四面佛，在曼谷市中心人挤人，向佛的心都给挤飞了。佛像感觉还没李振洋高，被四周的高架桥写字楼团团压住，倒错之间也不知法力打没打折扣。去大皇宫的路上李振洋非要吃路边老奶奶卖的米糕，香茅叶包着，白嫩嫩躺在竹簸箕上。在奶奶面前管你有没有学问，众生平等，岳明辉的英语也抓了瞎，两人连吆喝带比划，最后干脆掏了一百泰铢直接塞进人家手里完事。米糕凉凉糯糯的，倒是很适合岳明辉宿醉之后脆弱的胃。

大皇宫还是相当震撼的，和紫禁城不是一个体系的审美。供着舍利的佛堂法相庄严，佛塔下里外三层跪满了人，任凭门外游客如何熙攘，都俯首岿然不动。走下殿前长长的阶梯，岳明辉意犹未尽地回头眺望了一眼。李振洋在不远处催他：“咋了？还想再回去拜拜？”

“嗨呀。”岳明辉三步并作两步走到李振洋跟前，“我就是在想，咱们如果也像他们那么相信，是不是烦恼真能少一点。”

“你能信这个？”李振洋眉头一挑，“下辈子吧老岳。”

“欸不是，我虽然不信佛，但我相信宇宙的随机，在科学没发展起来的时候宗教就是群众对随机的一种集体意识……”

“你少说两句吧你。”

出了门李振洋原形毕露，要求岳明辉帮他问有没有扮装拍照的地方，想扮一把泰国皇帝。岳明辉瞪大眼睛：“得了洋洋，你有没有见识？在泰国搞这个得被抓去坐牢。”李振洋被他科普了一番，受到惊吓，哑口无言，嘀咕了几句“你这个老岳”，最后让岳明辉给他买了条金色大象花纹的阔腿裤了事。

他们上了湄南河的游船，李振洋站在船头，阔腿裤就在湿润的季风里飘飘摇摇。夏季眼看着进入尾声，还执着地盘旋于大陆最南端，在李振洋依然瘦削的脊背上印下长长的水痕。岳明辉把下巴搁在船舷的栏杆上看他，轻声说：“现在没人揪着耳朵说风会把人吹黑了。”

李振洋转头一笑。下沉的太阳虚虚地笼在他脑袋后头，岳明辉也笑了，他想，洋洋这是来渡我的。

下船的地方离酒店不远，他们找了辆人力小三轮，捧着个椰子回酒店。两根吸管插在椰子里，两颗头碰在一起，岳明辉捏着吸管抬头问：“洋洋，诶你说咱俩这算什么关系？”

李振洋一脸难以置信的表情：“咱们睡都睡过多少次了，你现在才想起来问这个问题？”

“我这不是自己没想通嘛。”

李振洋双手张开瘫在靠背上：“你怎么想的我不管。我这头儿，反正我爱你，希望你过得好。”

他的爱意如此轻盈。岳明辉叹了口气：“我也乐意跟你待在一块儿。咱们俩一块儿，怎么都开心。”

“不在一块儿也能挺好。”李振洋用他一如既往的慵懒语气戳破岳明辉试图逃避的事实，“凡凡就不行啦。你俩没谁都不行。”

人力车在曼谷街头的车流中自由穿梭，宽阔街道边传来烧烤摊的香味。夜色四起，下班的人们提着香蕉、蔬菜和公文包，等着老板把烤好的鸡翅和金针菇递给他们。岳明辉看着不断倒退的棕榈树和昏黄的路灯，淡淡地说：“我觉得凡子对我不是爱。他是一种attachment，你懂吗。”

“你跟我拽你那两英镑的大词儿我能懂吗。”

“我好久以前看过一条知乎，里面内答主就说，他从小到大都要捏着一块毛巾睡觉。后来那毛巾都给他捏的破破烂烂的，他还是要捏着它睡觉。这种感觉就是attachment，就是，你说他爱那块儿毛巾吗？离不开而已。”

他觉得卜凡像刚孵化的小鸭子，在最迷茫脆弱的那几年从他这里得到了最多的支撑，就印随一样跟了过来。李振洋白他一眼：“离不开还不是爱？你这个老岳，你是不是中年危机了？”

两人说着说着就到了酒店门口。岳明辉狼狈地夹着个椰子从裤兜里掏钱，付完钱追上李振洋戳他心窝子：“我中年危机？你有资格说我中年危机？你说说，你多长时间没跟超儿好好说过话了？”

进了电梯，李振洋靠在墙边沉默着。岳明辉有点后悔提起这出：“洋洋，咱们多少年前就想好的，超儿肯定能比我们飞得高。你现在想不通了还？”

“我没想不通。他洋哥还是他洋哥。”

“得嘞。”

两个人在外面转悠了大半天都有点累，洗完澡岳明辉就合衣躺下了。套间就只有这么一张床，他想起他们当年在普吉岛希尔顿，也是这么趴在大床上和两个弟弟远程嘚瑟。李振洋在外面打了会儿电话也进来了，掀开被子另一边，坐在床头若有所思。鹅黄色的床头灯罩着他们，凉被轻柔的像一个梦，呼吸的声音慢慢交叠在一起。

李振洋侧躺下，脸冲着岳明辉：“小弟跟你说什么了吗？”

岳明辉趴着都快睡着了，用鼻音“嗯”了一声，也转头面对他：“他说，得等他洋哥自己想想就想明白了。”

小弟这两年solo成绩越来越好，是人人都认识的大明星了。岳明辉半闭着眼睛，听李振洋的声音在耳畔沙沙地响，好像一台老式留声机：“我有时候觉得自己像个放风筝的傻逼。放了好多年风筝，突然发现那不是个风筝，是只小鸟，活的，都飞到云里去了。我手里这根线不是风筝线，是个束缚，总有一天要断掉的。那你说这风筝我还要不要了？”

两个患得患失的老年人。岳明辉心想，我还以为你挺轻盈的呢。他不自觉地放轻了声音：“我觉着吧，超儿是只特别虎的小鸟。你是他叼着过太平洋的小树枝儿。”

李振洋笑了：“你特么才是小树枝儿呢。你洋哥我是大游轮！”

“泰坦尼克吧你。”

李振洋一个奋起双手呼噜他的头发。岳明辉抓紧了被角儿讨饶：“哎哟，哎哟，别闹，真累了。”

李振洋停了一会儿，俯身在他眼角落下一个蝶翼抚过一般轻柔的吻。

“睡吧。”他伸长胳膊关上了灯。

 

岳明辉翻来覆去地做了一个梦。他很清楚那是个梦，因为他们隐约还在当年韩国那个小破汽车旅馆的泳池里。泳池大海似的一望无边，他正像一尾鱼一样，在暖和的水里漂流。但当意识到自己正在游泳时他马上开始觉得难以呼吸，拼命挣扎还是无法把头探出水面。

不远处有两条细长的腿站在水里。是洋洋。他拼命挣扎着朝那边游过去，抓住了李振洋垂在水中的手。李振洋把他拉出了水面，一轮日头正悬在旅馆招牌上头，照得李振洋眉梢睫毛都亮晶晶的。

他像只树袋熊似的扒住了对方，对方搂着他直笑。

那边卜凡蹲在泳池边，突然大惊小怪地喊，老岳，洋哥，快看，昙花。

四周突然暗了下来。他看不见前方，只能顺着脚下的路拨开灌木向前走，转过一个拐角，眼前突然亮起小小一团荧光。一朵细长的昙花像一团冰晶似的在光晕中绽开了。

然后岳明辉就醒了。光线顽强地从遮光窗帘的中缝透出来，他灵魂出窍似的躺了一会儿，打了个滚爬起来进了卫生间。

正刷着牙，那边李振洋头顶一团低压气旋走进来，一脸阴沉地瞪着镜子。岳明辉问：“今天还要拍摄吗？”

“早上外景，下午转棚拍。”他们在拍一档公司内练习生选拔小综艺。

“公司这波挺上心。”

“秦姐说三代团就靠这几个小崽子了。靠个屁，我看没戏，镜头都找不着。”

“嗨，你不能都拿小弟当年的标准要求人家呀。”岳明辉好声好气地劝。

李振洋一个眼刀飞过来。岳明辉不自觉地往边上捎了捎，李振洋却突然发现新大陆似的，把他扳过来伸手捏住了他胸前挂的戒圈：“这什么东西？”

岳明辉心虚道：“没，没啥，就是个项链。”

李振洋眯起眼睛：“凡子给你的？”

话说到这份上，岳明辉只能点头承认。李振洋气得连戳他几下：“你他妈还能让我真把凡子绿了？你这个老岳……”

“没有，没那么严重，我这不是没答应吗……”

“你拒绝他了？？？！！”李振洋的表情像是要吃人。

“……也不是。”

他为了解约把房子抵押了，很是穷了一段时间，在卜凡的强烈要求下搬去了他的loft，理由是在外人看来他们虽然解散了，可兄弟感情还很亲近，对公司和凡子的形象都有利。这么一住下来可好，就再没搬出去过，干脆老夫老妻似的半同居起来了。之所以是半同居，还是因为卜凡实在太忙，十天半个月才能见上一面。

他在他们的住处种了很多绿植，再放点蛙声鸟叫，每天都像在热带雨林里写歌。

前几天卜凡说要翻新厨房，非在难得的休假拖着他给橱柜上漆。黑帮头目似的大个儿，抱着根长滚筒跟在他屁股后面叨叨，要他把橱柜里的东西清干净了，不然会有味儿；岳明辉在小事上向来顺着他，只好踩着梯子费劲巴拉的规整，结果从柜子最深处摸出一个小盒子。

他看见那丝绒盒子就有种不祥的预感。卜凡见他捧着盒子若有所思根本没打算打开的样子，脸上变幻出赤橙黄绿青蓝紫各种颜色，最后干脆一把把他从梯子上抱下来，亲手把盒子打开，又摘下自己的项链给他穿上了。

他张了张嘴欲言又止。

卜凡凶巴巴又可怜地说，老岳，你先别说话，你想想成吗？

然后岳明辉就跑了。

他把这事儿和李振洋细讲了一番，满以为能得到一些心灵上的开解，顺便再让李振洋给他解解梦；谁知李振洋听了半天只蹦出一句“神经病”，瞥了一眼手机，说了句来不及了，就生把岳明辉赶出了洗手间。淋浴的水哗哗地流了起来。

岳明辉一头雾水的在房间里坐着。十几分钟之后，浴室里探出一颗湿漉漉的头：“我还以为你想我了才来找我呢，搞半天是在凡子那儿受刺激了。”

“不是，我这不也是想你了吗。”他挠头。

如果不是腰上围着浴巾，李振洋严肃的表情还真像一只危险的猫科生物。“说真的老岳，你要是不想答应他，也别勉强。你知道我是站在你这边的。”

岳明辉愣了一下。他头更痛了。

 

岳明辉花了一上午时间思考自己到底在逃避什么。如果把时针拨回故事的最初，在一次次筋疲力尽又挫败的练习之后，在每个迷茫无眠的夜晚，如果他知道这样做会把他带向何方，他还会不会把手放在卜凡的肩上？

他觉得自己还是会，毕竟是个心软又黏糊的性子。

可卜凡的爱意太密了，水一样漫过来，无止境像一口永不枯竭的泉眼。起初只是不自觉的亲近，碰触，架在一起交错的腿和放在后脖颈上的手；后来他们去美国度假，喝得微醺地沐浴着夜风，街道上一篇寂静，在一个两侧种了梧桐和棕榈的十字路口，信号灯久久不绿，他摇头晃脑地唱起了哎呀呜啦啦我的小想法，直到卜凡凑过来借着一点酒意吻了他的脸颊。

那样郑重其事，那样小心翼翼。

等他清醒过来，脑子里盘旋的只有一个念头：我真的无法承受。于是他选择了装作什么也没发生过。

他们之间那层纸在他的逃避之下像泛黄的窗纸，颤巍巍却坚挺地存在了许多年，直到他解约之后才被戳破。

他现在又站在了异国的十字路口。天光明媚，穿梭的车流对面李振洋站在红绿灯杆旁，像一棵暖风中的树。T恤上写着病情稳定，刘海软软垂下来，好像他们初遇的时候。李振洋注意到他，眼角眉梢都上扬起来，远远地朝他招手，他随着人群一起提步向马路对面走去，旁人的行色匆匆之下，似乎正踩着流光走向往日的时空，胸膛中的心脏竟有些少年时的雀跃。

李振洋说：“老岳救我。”

岳明辉跟着他在高架桥下走了一段，转进一条小街，又拐进一条小巷。公司财大气粗地租了整个街区，巷口用伸缩带封住了，小巷一侧是红砖墙，另一侧则是彩色的小房子，很有些跳脱复古的气息。日头当午，机器都停下了，工作人员也暂时在休息，三三两两地聚作一团吃着盒饭，李振洋手指一点，示意他看那边墙根下缩成一团的少年。

岳明辉差点脱口而出“这个妹妹我是见过的”。少年的身形真的太像小弟了，脸也有几分像，一双黑漆漆的大眼睛。

他压低声音问：“这是怎么了？”

李振洋撇撇嘴：“被我骂了呗。”

一边工作人员添油加醋：“其实他表现挺好的，就是采访随口说了一句他是坤音小王子，就被洋哥骂了一顿，说没有自己的特色。”

岳明辉意味深长地“哦——”，一脸了然地看着李振洋。李振洋扁扁嘴，小声说道：“你快发挥一下你的专长，去帮我安慰安慰。”

“自己惹的祸要我给你擦屁股？”

“那不然呢？你大洋哥哪能拉下这个脸。”

这么多年过去了，到了当妈的时候还是他身先士卒。岳明辉叹了口气刚要靠近，就看见另一个少年晃悠过来，快赶上卜凡那么高了。高个少年岔开长腿蹲在翻版李英超身边，硬塞给他一份盒饭，对方抹了抹眼泪，也像只仓鼠似的默默开始进食。

“他们俩是第三代感情最好的，快赶上你们几个元老了。”工作人员感慨道。

You don't know what you're signing up for. 岳明辉看着高个少年搂住同伴肩膀的手，心里感慨万千。

他看那边情绪平复得差不多了，才信步走过去。两个小朋友本来已经打闹起来，见他过来，马上眼观鼻鼻观心地定住，想打招呼又不知该不该开口，毕竟他可是著名坤音叛徒。

岳明辉露出小虎牙：“你们洋哥让我来帮他道歉，他不该乱发脾气。你们懂的，每个月都有那么几天。”

小朋友们迫于李振洋的淫威，想笑又不敢笑。他拿起一边靠着的吉他：“这是谁的？”

高个少年举手：“我的。”

“这个牌子不错。”岳明辉很随意地扫了扫弦，又拿起来调了下音。那大眼睛的小朋友眼神来回转了转，突然抢着说：“岳叔，他写了首歌，你能帮他听听吗？”高个少年闻言要去捂他的嘴，却被他一把挣开，压低声音问：“你不是一直喜欢岳叔写的歌吗？”

岳明辉满头问号，唉呀，怎么在谁那儿我跟洋洋都差着辈分呢？一边腹诽，一边微笑着把吉他递了过去。高个少年捏紧拳头深吸一口气，像给自己打气似的，拍着吉他唱了起来。

Hey uncle 你总说让我做个好孩子  
不脱轨不惹事活成该有的样子  
我觉得人世间可以有很多种活法  
你却说别重蹈你的覆辙  
等到撞南墙才懂自己多固执  
你拿着鼓槌曾经那么的自由  
可你说自由在幻象里才能够拥有  
我是个好孩子，可我从不快乐  
那是你想要的样子吗  
你能告诉我吗

岳明辉静静听着。他想起当年在大学里组乐队，大家都半吊子不懂装懂，就着个破和弦乱唱的歌，竟然非常动人。他和两个小朋友围作一团呜里哇啦地改着beat，从外景点改到摄影棚里，最后唱起来的时候，一整棚的人都围过来看他们。

他给小朋友们伴奏完，放下吉他，手挥了两圈完美鞠躬谢幕。那边李振洋抱臂捏着手机，见他过来，把手机塞进他手里：“我告诉凡子你来找我了。你们俩啊，总要人推一把。”

岳明辉脑子一下茫了。他原本还在刚才搞音乐的情绪高峰上，却突然被一脚踹下深谷——他跟李振洋那点拐弯抹角的关系，卜凡全都知道。好多年前他们挤在逼仄的宿舍厕所里互相打飞机，就听见过凡子在门口粗重的呼吸声。

凡子看似迟钝，其实心思灵着呢。他这时候来找李振洋会发生什么，凡子估计门儿清。

他接起电话准备接受卜凡的质问。他倒宁肯卜凡流泪，发怒，痛骂他，好让他的愧疚有一个出口。

可卜凡的声音低沉地顺着电磁波传过来：“老岳你知道吗，咱们家养的昙花开了。”

岳明辉突然说不出话了。耳边呼啦啦大风吹过，他的心脏被瞬间攥紧，挤出最后一滴富氧的鲜血。

他好久才说：“真挺不容易的。”

“刚那歌还怪好听。新写的？”

“公司小朋友写的，我帮他们改了改。”

“怎么地，又想过一把队长瘾了？”

他急眼：“什么队长，我都急流勇退了你们几个还在欺负我，我这些年香是没烧够。”

卜凡在电话那头嗤嗤地笑。笑了一会儿，他说，“回来吧。”

“知道了。”

天色暗了下来。李振洋在那边看着练习生们跳舞，棚里的大灯都关了，只有眼前交错的灯管排列成光怪陆离的几何幻境，每个人都深陷其中如同提线木偶，无法脱身。少年们一遍遍跳着，汗水滴落在地板上，又被匆匆抹去了。

李振洋突然指着不远处一扇小小的，漆黑的窗子：“老岳你看。”

绵密的雨丝从窗外飞速划过，携着路灯的残光像流星的尾巴。岳明辉看向对方琥珀色的细长眼睛。李振洋眨了眨眼，眼珠里盛下几点星芒，又很快飞到流星上去了。

听说猫科动物在你面前闭上眼睛，代表着对你完全的信任。岳明辉笑了笑，脱下T恤丢在一边：“走吗？”

李振洋也笑了。

他们狂奔进雨幕中，跳着笑着怪叫着，是两丛永不熄灭的火。


End file.
